Long Live Our Queens
by Nagone
Summary: Nothing is fair in love, even if you've won a war.
1. Betrothed

**Long Live Our Queens**

A L'Arachel and Eirika Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

Chapter One: Betrothed

* * *

**Summary:** Duty isn't always easy to do.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Rated:** M

**Warnings:** Anatomically Correct Lesbian Sex, Kissing, Yuri in later chapters

**Author's Note:** Initially, I planned this as a one shot, but I decided to make it a multi-chapter story. I hope you all will enjoy both these characters through my eyes.

Prompt "An Unconventional Marriage" taken from **Dreamwidth's Yuri Challenge List**

* * *

_Slam!_

"You want me to what?!" Eirika slammed her fists on the table, rattling the candelabras and platters and sending a splatter of mashed potatoes across to land on Ephraim's dinner coat. He exhaled, long and slow, slumping in the high-backed chair.

"Calm down," Ephraim said, taking a long gulp from the goblet before him. It was a relief: the win was as sweet as summer, and the alcohol helped ease his growing headache.

"Calm down?" Eirika said, hands waving about, hair mused from its reserved ringlets. "Calm down?! You mean to tell me that _I _should remain calm when you tell me I am to marry that… that ninny?!"

Ephraim rolled his eyes. "Come now sister, she's no ninny. She's just… a bit-"

"Ignorant? Selfish?" Eirika crossed her eyes, huffing loudly. "Shall I continue?"

"Sister."

Eirika relaxed in her chair, trying hard to calm down. It was unusual for her to lose her temper: after all, she was the cool, kind, careful pair to Ephraim's hot-headed, militant mind. Yet with her brother's news, her normally demure demeanor had fled her, leaving her feeling both hollow and incredibly enraged. "Fine," she managed, chewing her bottom lip.

"Now, you must understand why I ask this of you. It's important that we establish as many alliances as possible," Ephraim paused, sharp eyes waiting for Eirika's next outburst. She remained quiet though, and reached for her cutlery, slowly cutting into the well-marbled steak before her. She quickly shoved a piece of it into her mouth, and set to chewing slowly. "If Tana and I had not already set to establishing a bond between our Renais and Frelia-"

"You mean marrying for love and leaving me to do _both_ our duties?"

Ephraim ignored her statement and continued. "-I would not ask this of you. You know that, right?" Once more, he waited.

Eirika rolled her eyes, lips pinched tight. "I suppose. Yet, you had to choose _her_, of all people? Not Joshua or, or even Innes or-"

"Now sister, you know you can no longer marry him, despite your wants and desires. Besides, there's no point with Tana and I wedding by the end of the quarter. We need not strength our bond further with Frelia. Now, we look to Rausten. It's growing stronger by the day, and with our country still in transition, it's become necessary."

Eirika nodded, eyes cast down. "Still, brother, it's-"

Suddenly, a horn sounded, filling the dinning chamber with a loud, brassy tone. Eirika looked up, eyes wide. "Brother?"

Ephriam turned his head. "Enter!" He stood, motioning for his sister to rise.

Slowly, the doors swung open, creaking slightly. "Announcing the Gem of Rausten and the Betrothed of Queen Eirika, Princess L'Arachel!"

Swiftly, a series of young girls suited in pure white with gold accents swept in, tossing flowers into the air. The petals landed on the ground, creating a pathway that Eirika realized, all too late, was leading to her.

Behind them was L'Arachel, clad in a pure white dress. It clung to her body, showing off her gentle curves and sufficient busy. Her hair, the dainty color of fresh celery, was pulled up into a modest bun with tendrils of hair falling in loose ringlets to kiss her shoulders. Her cheeks were lightly rouged, giving her a healthy pink and the skin she showed was dusted with glitter, giving her an even more youthful appearance. In her gloved hands were Ivaldi and Latona, the sacred treasures of her homeland.

"Oh Gods," Eirika muttered.

Within moments, L'Arachel was before Eirika, face unusually serious. "Good evening, Queen Eirika," she whispered, tucking her form into a deep curtsy. She held it for a moment. "Or shall I say betrothed?"

Eirika motioned. "R-Rise," she cleared her throat. "Be seated." She motioned and the doors shut. Servants poured in, remaking the table quickly and filling a plate for their new guest. Eirika settled back into her seat across from both her brother and their mutual guest.

"Now-" Eprhiam paused.

"I'm breaking this nonsense off, L'Arachel," Eirika said.

L'Arachel's eyes narrowed and she jerked back as if slapped. "Is _that_ how you're going to greet me after I've travelled from my homeland all the way here?!"

"Yes, it is. You and I both know that this… _betrothal_ is nothing more than a political ploy that is unnecessary," Eirika punctuated her point with a long sip from her own goblet.

"Look, I'm no more _enchanted_ with having to suddenly take up a wife, but even I am able to put aside my selfishness long enough to-"

"_Selfishness?_" Eirika hissed. She clenched her goblet hard. "How is it selfish for me to not want to marry you?"

"Look, I am no more surprised than you are, but this will not work if you're going to continue being so cold to me then we won't even make it to dawn tomorrow. Now, if you'd please stop behaving like a child, I-"

Eirika's hand flew up, and forward, and in a suddenly rush, her red wine flew from the cup and onto L'Arachel's dress. Instantly, the liquid took to the fabric, a permanent stain already forming.

"Sister!" Ephriam jerked to his feet, hands slamming down on the table. Both Eirika and L'Arachel jerked at the loud noise. A serving girl dropped her tray, sending the deserts to the floor. "Now, I think that we should see our guest to her rooms. You've soured dinner enough."

"But-" Eirika felt her cheeks flush with color. "Are you truly going to side with her, brother?" Her voice dropped to a low whisper, anger still rolling about her tone.

Ephriam said nothing in response.

L'Arachel jerked up, dress stained with red wine. She sniffled and quickly regained her composure, hands crossed in front of her. "I think that's splendid. I'll have one of the castle maids show me my quarters." Quickly, she turned, and her retinue of girls returned, flocking around her, yet suddenly, as if remembering something, she stopped and turned, eyes locking with Eirika's. "Eirika, perhaps you should realize that this is not farce for me. I _do _intend to marry you, whether for some form of love or kinship or for my country. I will do my duty." L'Arachel turned once more, and in that moment, she was truly Rausten's next leader.

Back straight and stance solid, L'Arachel spoke one last thing before departing the hall. "However, will you be able to do yours?" Her voice rang out loud, echoing about the halls, leaving Eirika in its wake.


	2. Budding Questions

Chapter Two: Budding Questions

* * *

When Eirika woke up, her stomach felt filled with stones.

She stayed still in her lush bed, hair tangled, body smelling slightly of sweat, kept company by her own thoughts. _How could I behave like that?_ She thought. Her attitude had been so fowl, so _disgusting_ that even Eirika, after her rage, had felt immensely upset.

Sitting up, Eirika threw her legs from beneath her duvet and stood up, feet tingling from the cold stone floor.

_Knock, knock._

"Incoming!" The door flew open, and in a whirl of black skirts, a girl with bright blue eyes danced in, long black braids, bound into eight sections, bouncing behind her. She stepped lightly, mirth in each movement, as she clapped her hands together. "Ah, good morning, Queen Eirika! How are you?"

Suddenly, all the sleepiness Eirka felt fled her, leaving her wide awake. "Ah, Puck, I have need of you," Eirika said, eyes bright with concentration. "I want our guest to feel… welcomed. Order flowers from the florist in the arts' district, get a two dozen petit fours from the kitchen, and make sure breakfast is a luscious spread. Ah, and horse riding and a welcome feast! Arrange that for tonight, if you can."

The maid smiled, curtsying deep. "But of course, Your High-"

Eirika cleared her throat, crossing her arms. "Puck…"

"Oh, sorry, I mean, but of course, Eirika!" Puck smiled wide before dashing out the door.

Left to her own devices, Eirika drew herself a bath, warming the water over a small fire until it was comfortably hot. She bathed quickly, practically scrubbing what was necessary, before clambering out and rushing to her closet.

She'd dress practically today, her clothes more fitted to a man than any gentlewoman in the court: a dark brown tunic with loose sleeves, red belt, cream colored breeches, caramel colored boots, and a flashy yellow cape with a relaxed fold of fabric. Turning in her mirror, she felt stylish

Borrowing from the Chon'sin, she styled her hair into two controlled buns, accenting them with hairsticks gifted from a aristocrat that had travelled to the land. . "This should make a good impression," she muttered, sighing as she pulled the plug. The water drained onto the fire and down a hole, gurgling softly as it flowed through to the outside gardens.

Exiting her quarters, Eirika meandered down the hall. Fortunately for her, L'Arachel had been boarded on the floor above at the opposite end, leaving Eirika the ability to avoid her until their mutual breakfast.

"Ah, Your Highness!" a voice rang out. Eirika paused in her musing, turning over her shoulder. Puck ran at her, skirts hitched up.

"I just wanted to inform you that Lady L'Arachel is waiting in your personal dining rooms. Breakfast has been set, and she…"

"Yes?" Eirika waited, eyes wide.

"Well, she seems… a bit mad still," Puck finished, fiddling with her apron. "At you."

Eirika paused, shifting her weight. "Did she see the flowers?"

Puck nodded. "Yes, Eirika."

Eirika chewed her lip. "Then I don't understand. I sent them as a sigh of apology."

"If you'll allow me to be frank, ma'am, flowers aren't going to heal your poor behavior last night. You were no better than a child enraged over being denied a treat," Puck admonished. Quickly, her cheeks colored and she prostrated herself, head bent low. "Oh, Your Highness, I-"

Kneeling, Eirika dropped down just as low as Puck. "No, you're right," she said, smiling. Puck raised her head, braids flopping down next to her. She shifted so she was on her knees.

"Well, good then. Even Queen's can be daft, you know," Puck chirped. Eirike rolled her eyes playfully, smiling as they both made their way to her dinning hall.

* * *

L'Arachel was a sight to behold.

She sat amidst a luscious spread of food, ranging from acorn butter to fresh roasted goose to an array of pastries and tarts, and fresh carafes of milk and wine. Yet even the splendor of their shared meal couldn't compare to L'Arachel's outfit.

Her green hair was unpinned, leaving it to fall about her shoulders and brow. It framed her face well, making it seem softer and more mature. Her dress was simple: a white, sleeveless affair with high slit sides that reached up to where Eirika knew L'Arachel's undergarments were, and golden sandals. She accented the simple, yet elegant outfit with a brown scarf with a golden rose in it's middle. Gold chains kept the dress attached to her at her arms and hips.

It left little to Eirika's imagination, and to be honest, she wasn't sure what that meant.

Now, Eirika had never truly questioned her sexuality. She always assumed that she'd marry a prince or remain solitary. There was never a question of the why: she had assumed she'd perform her duty, as was best for Renais. The War of the Stones had romance or sexual dalliances: she had to focus on saving the world. On saving _her _world.

For her, that meant that even Seth, one of Renais' most loyal knights, and his advanced went unnoticed. Sure, she had felt something for Innes, the arrogant prince of neighbor Frelia, and she'd fantasized about Saleh and Forde, but the war constantly won out. Even on nights when she was left alone and could pleasure herself, she found her fingers stilling, the thoughts of the war to come and her longing for home effectively eradicating any sexual or romantic desire.

Yet as she sat across from L'Arachel, she felt her chest constrict, and she quickly reached for a flagon on wine, taking a large gulp. The dry drink rushed through her and she felt a bit more at ease. "Good morning," Eirika said.

L'Arachel's blinked slowly, and smiled. "Good morning, Queen Eirika. How do you do?"

"Ah, I'm well, and I assume you likewise. Also, Eirika will be just fine, L'Arachel," Eirika said. She crossed her legs, settling in.

"Ah, are you sure? Am I _allowed_ to be less formal? Perhaps you would like for me to call you 'Your Highness' and bend over to kiss your shoes or your pert rump? Mayhaps I should pen you an ode to your great _kindness_?" L'Arachel's voice dropped an octave, betraying her growing anger.

Eirika's lips opened and closed. She quickly settled back into her seat. "I…"

"You embarrassed me!" L'Arachel said, cheeks filled with color. "I came all the way from _my_ home only to be made a _fool_ of, which I do not appreciate!"

"I-"

"No, Eirika, no 'I's'! You…" L'Arachel gave a closed mouth scream and slumped back in her seat, arms tightly crossed.

Eirika waited silently, barely shifting.

After a few tense moments, L'Arachel broke the silence."…Nice flowers by the way. I'm surprised you guessed at Liriconfancy. It's a powerful healing flower, you know. It's-"

"Good for the heart, correct? It can help dire heart problems and breathing problems, whe placed in an oil or a draught," Eirika answered, reaching for an apple tart.

L'Arachel's eyebrows arched up. "Impressive, Eirika," she mused. "You may surprise me yet."

Eirika laughed, and the tension dissipated. "Now, if I'm privileged, tell me about your travels?"

* * *

Breakfast, after that, went well. They sat around for two hours, chatting aimlessly and snacking on pastries and treats. Eirika had invited L'Arachel's maids to the meal, along with Puck, and as a group, they had all dinned on the succulent dishes.

Eirika found herself truly enjoying L'Arachel's company. She had wicked wit and was generally smart: it was clear why she was next in line to lead Rausten. Eirika's previous muddled feelings hadn't completely faded, but they'd lessened, allowing her to chat easily.

Puck, however, being Eirika's closest confidant inside the castle, took her cue and escorted the maids from the room. "I bid you good day, ladies. Perhaps you'd enjoy seeing our fair Castle Renais compound. The capital is truly grand," she finished, winking slyly at Eirika. Eirika's cheek colored and she motioned Puck away.

"Hmmm, I _would_ like to see your home, Eirika. It'd be nice to see it outside the context of war," L'Arachel mused, standing. She shook, dress flairing out, breasts jiggling. Eirika's throat went dry and she took another gulp of wine, nodding.

"That'd be nice. Would you like to g-go on h-horseback?" she managed, surprised at her stuttering.

L'Arachel chuckled, extending a slender arm, decorated only by two gold bracelets. "Shall we, _betrothed_?"


	3. Getting to Know You

Eirika's day with L'Arachel had been splendid.

She'd shown L'Arachel the glory of the capital city, from the high court residential areas to the sweet scented gardens. Citizens greeted the twosome with open appreciation, and Eriika's ears caught the soft whispers direct at them. It was clear the kingdom saw possibility in the pair, saw L'Arachel's grace and beauty as a definite asset to Eirika's somewhat masculine mannerism. "They approve, you know," L'Arachel mentioned, reassuring Eirika of the whispers she heard. "It's pleasant to know they approve of their newest resident."

Eirika remained speechless.

Casually, the women meandered through the city, passing through the market, two royals amidst a city buzzing with revelry. Soon, Eirika led them to her favorite nook: the bakery tucked away in the middle class quarters, near a library and a small, but reputable, cobbler.

There, they'd snacked on all manner of treats, from almond croissants dusted with powdered sugar and fresh honey to sweetened flatbreads covered with cream cheese and fresh fruit. It had been wonderful, her time outside with L'Arachel. It felt easy.

It felt like the beginnings of a relationship.

Yet as Eirika sat on her bed, retired for the night, she felt her stomach clench, enough to keep her from the plate of almond croissants on her nightstand.

"Maybe you're beginning to develop a fondness for her?" Puck said, taking a lock of Eirika's hair into her hands. She slowly separated it, twining the strands together into a moderate braid.

"Possibly, but… only after a day? I mean, I've known L'Arachel for ages, and I traveled with her as a youth, but…" Eirika exhaled, covering her face in sheer exasperation. "That just makes no sense. I mean, we were just… friends."

Puck chuckled, running a gentle hand up and down Eirika's back. "Eirika, that doesn't mean you can't have developed feelings though. Don't be so daft, Eirika," Puck finished. She took up another lock of hair and set to braiding.

Taking a croissant, Eirika stuffed her mouth full, crumbs falling onto her lap. She brushed them off and gave another sigh, this one a bit muffled. "Bwut Pwuck, I don-"

"Not with a full mouth," Puck interjected.

Eirika swallowed hard, a painful lump slowly falling down her throat. She reached for her flagon, sipping down the sweet juice inside. Gasping she pounding her chest twice with a her fist, aiding the food in going down quicker. "But Puck, I don't even know how I could find her… enticing in that manner."

"Try that dress this morning. Lady L'Arachel looked attractive enough to rival the head chef's spread. I'd have dropped my breakfast if it weren't for the fact hat I was so hungry," Puck chuckled. "She's beautiful. Not my type, mind you, but beautiful nonetheless."

"Not your type?" Eirika mused.

Puck nodded. "She's a bit too headstrong for me. I prefer something a bit more… manageable." Both girls laughed at this, and Eirika passed Puck a treat, relaxing against the pillows."

"Thank you Puck. I… I suppose I feel a bit more at ease now. I think… I think I'll give the alliance a fair try," Eirika said, her voice still a bit reluctant. "After all, I've got no other marriage prospects. Innes isn't likely to pursue my hand, and Seth is too busy with the military to think of me fondly." Eirika sighed. "I guess L'Arachel is the next best prospect.

"How merry of you, milady. Now sit up. I've got to finish your hair. Saints know you look wretched with tangles."

* * *

L'Arachel woke up right at the crack of dawn.

She enjoyed this time of the morning in Rausten. The capital city Latona, named for the saint, always looked splendid, the gilt of the buildings reflecting the shimmering rays off the white stone, making everything radiant. Yet the sunrise here was just as refreshing.

"Morning, milady. We've drawn your bath," a maid said. She adjusted her white cap, tucking in the spill of navy curls.

L'Arachel gave one last yawn and smiled. "Ah, thank you, Rima. Keep me company?"

Rima nodded, a slight smile settling onto her lips.

L'Arachel undressed quickly, sliding into the open air bath attached to her suit. Rima undressed also, folding their clothes into neat piles before stepping in. "Ah, nothing is as luxurious as a hot bath," Rima murmured, undoing her hair. The curls fell into the water, fanning out in the bath. "Ah, so what are you up to today, milady?"

L'Arachel smiled, relaxing against the wall. "Well, I'm supposed to be tutored on the history of Renais, along with lessons in their culture and etiquette. All necessary, I suppose, if I'm to be both a ruler and a good wife." L'Arachel looked less than pleased.

Rima nodded. "That sounds…" she paused.

"Boring?" L'Arachel offered. Rima's face flooded with color. "Well, it does to me. I'd much rather be frolicking around the capital than in a library with some stuffy old man. Plus, my goal isn't studying: it's getting Eirika to like me as much as I like her."

Rima giggled. "So you do like her, milady?"

L'Arachel nodded. "Of course I do. I've liked her since the war. It's not just duty, although that's easier to masquerade under. I truly have feelings for Eirika. That's why her initial… greeting was so despicable."

Rima's eye grew wide with interest. "How long?"

"How long what?" L'Arachel titled her head.

"How long have you liked her, L'Arachel!" Rima shouted, all formalities dropped. She waited eagerly, practically vibrating with excitement.

L'Arachel's smile turned a bit shy. "I'd say… since the assault on Jehanna's halls."

L'Arachel closed her eyes, the memories coming in a steady flow. Eirika had looked so brave, so _strong_, as she commanded their meager forces against the raw power of Carlyle and Jehanna's soldiers. Yet they'd crushed them, although the cost was Queen Ismaire, Eirika had won another decisive victory. L'Arachel wasn't one for carnage, but the memory of Eirika's torn clothes, blood covered skin, and fierce eyes had long since stuck with her, maturing with age.

Rima gasped. "That's been ages! You've liked her for so long! I'd dare say for at least five years!"

L'Arachel nodded. "Well, if I'm twenty two years, and the war was during my seventeenth year… yes I suppose it was five years, wasn't it?" L'Arachel paused, heart suddenly thudding a bit quicker. "I mean, I've most likely liked her since childhood. We had interacted prior to that, being heirs and whatnot, but I suppose I didn't truly notice my feelings until the war. Maturity and whatnot."

Rima clapped her hands together. "I hope that this engagement works then. I'd hate for you to be torn from your affection," Rima whispered. "I'll make sure to send Saint Latona my prayers during our silent hour, milady."

"I appreciate that," L'Arachel said, shifting in the pools. "Now, let's get ourselves clean before we look like wrinkled fruits. Breakfast awaits."

* * *

Eirika found her knees bouncing as she waited for L'Arachel.

Today would be the first of many days that they were separated. L'Arachel would learn Renais' history, high court etiquette, and about the Renais' culture. Eirika would learn to same for L'Arachel's fair Rausten, and she wasn't pleased. It meant less time to try to get to know the girl better, and more time away from her old friend.

Like it or not, Eirika had to admit that the closed buds of love were blooming once more, her heart reawakening to old feelings. She'd hid them since the war, her affections and romantic desires not as important as reassuring her nation of their security, but now that peacetimes were sure, she could feel her mind readily thinking about L'Arachel.

"I wonder if she has another dress like the one from yesterday," Eirika mused. She felt her cheeks warm as she thought of L'Arachel's creamy white limbs and rounded bust. She coughed hard and shook herself, ridding her mind of the thoughts.

_Creak._

Eirika's chair scrapped loudly against the stone as she stood. She adjusted her cape and smiled, eager for company.

L'Arachel entered, lips in a relaxed smile. She wore a simple outfit: a steel blue bodice and knee-length skirt with red accents a white ribbon. Her shoes were the same blue, with red spats and laces, and she wore a cathedral-styled habit that revealed only hints of the loose curls of her hair. It was a reasonable outfit, made more for comfort than appearance. Her outfit made Eirika's simple white tunic and breeches look modest, despite the fact that L'Arachel looked less like a princess and more like a maiden.

"Good morning, Eirika," L'Arachel smiled. She took her seat across from Eirika and settled in. Eirika fumbled a reply and sat down, flopping into the seat and scooting forward. The chair screeched on the floor and L'Arachel winced.

"Ah, sorry!" Eirika said.

"Heh, no worries, friend," L'Arachel smiled as a servant poured her a cup of tea. "Now, are you being punished like I am today?"

Eirika felt her cheeks heat up. "P-Punished? What for?"

L'Arachel chuckled. "For this engagement. I'm to learn all about Renais, a topic that intrigues me, but not when it's being forced. I'm in for history and culture lessons till midday, and then etiquette classes from lunch till dinner. It's as if they're forgetting I'm a Princess!" L'Arachel huffed, spearing a piece of sausage with her force. "I have half a mind to order them otherwise!"

Eirika relaxed, snatching up a piece of bacon with bare fingers. "Ah, then yes, I'm being punished in the same manner. I'm learning all about Rausten, but then I'm free in the afternoon." L'Arachel chucked a muffin at Eirika playfully, and Eirika caught it, taking a bite out of it. "Mmm, blueberry. Thank you." She winked, and took another bit of bacon.

L'Arachel's gaze quickly dropped, her cheeks turning pink. "W-Well, perhaps you could come rescue me from my lessons. I'd much rather be with you then with a bunch of old men."

Eirika swallowed and nodded. "I readily agree. Well, maybe some miracle will happen and we'll both find ourselves with one another rather than inside the castle all day. If not, we…" Eirika paused, gazing finding L'Arachel's, "I could always escort you out for a taste of the Renais' night life. I think you'd find it a bit less reserved than Rausten." Eirika smiled, desire upon her lips.

L'Arachel leaned back, taking a long sip from her tea. The liquid scalded her tongue but she swallowed, unable to do anything else. "I think I'd enjoy that."


	4. Connecting

Truly, the nightlife of Renais was _devilish_.

It was far removed from the pristine dances and calming environs of L'Arachel's Rausten, and once Eirika had escorted from the regalia of Castle Renais' upper and middle areas, she found herself in a district illuminate by red and purple light. Her simple white blouse, brown corset, caramel breeches, and basic boots looked rather conservative amidst all of the pastels and golds of the districts' denizens.

"Where are we exactly?" L'Arachel questioned, large green eyes bouncing from tantalizing men to downright delicious looking women. She felt her loins warm and she cleared her throat, clearly both captivated and anxious.

Eirika looked far more suited to area: she wore blacks and red, her normally unruly hair pulled into a sleek ponytail. She moved with ease through the area, almost as if she belonged. "The Pleasure Quarters, but of course. Does not your fair Rausten contain them?" Eirika responded, waving to a dancing girl who stood in a large, gilt doorway. She smiled in return.

"I'll give you a fair price, Queenie!" the girl called, waving a hand crusted with rings.

Eirika chuckled. "I'll pass tonight. I've got… company." The dancing girl shrugged, blew a kiss and twirled back in the doorway. Loud explosions of laughter followed her. "Well?" Eirika asked again. "Do they?"

L'Arachel's cheeks burned red. "N-No! Rausten is a _religious_ theocracy! WE… We are not so _craven _to succumb to such... such.." Eirika held up a hand, and L'Arachel paused, face now red from exasperation.

"It's alright, L'Arachel. Twas just a question," Eirika said as they turned a corner. She brought her hand upto L'Arachel's hip, resting it gently on the generous curve. "You do know we can always turn back if necessary, right?"

L'Arachel nodded, chewing her lip slowly.

They continued in relative silence for a few more minutes until they turned another corner. "There," L'Arachel whispered. "I want to go there."

"To… there?" Eirika followed L'Arachel's pointing finger.

The front was simple: a flat, brownstone wall clear of debris and damage. The only thing that gave the building was a wooden sign with golden letters reading "_Dalliance_".

Eirika smiled slowly. "Well, let's indulge ourselves."

* * *

Large pillars, decorated with sheer silks and taffeta and golden baubles. Brocade cushions, fat with down and stuffing, circled a wide, flat expanse of sand contained within a circular pit. The sand itself was also colorful: bright reds and deep greens, coupled with airy yellows and haunting blues shimmer as dozens of candles illuminate the stage. Girls with golden and brown skin, smooth as silk, meandered around the area with trays of fruits, spirits, and cheeses. Laughter filled the air, along with the tinkling of bells.

Yet there was also something entirely exotic. The interior smacked of influences from Jehanna, but it had a truly Eastern air. The girls, clad in sheer fabrics with trialing scarves and soft soled flats, were distinctively Eastern, quite a difference from the Western style that Eirika wore. Girls from Kudan, a constitutional theocracy not far from L'Arachel's Rausten, bore scarves about their heads and neck loosely, a sign of their religion under the foreign Goddess Marina, stark white against their light brown skin.

A group of women with caramel colored skin, citizens of the oligarchy of Akistan, smoothed the sand across the stage, dipping down to show off their busts and hips to the crowd. In a corner, porcelain skinned girls from the Eastern nation of Xu'qua, a land filled wit history and Dynasties, and the island nation of Soji, a land ruled by mymidions and swordmasters, giggled, eyeing a spree of fat aristocrats with too full pockets. Dajian girls with dark, chocolate colored skin swirled in dizzyingly slow circles, scarves billowing behind them. Red marks shown on their foreheads, marks of their intellect and their chakra.

L'Arachel was truly amazed at the display of opulence. "This is…"

"Gaudy, but nice," Eirika finished. She guided L'Arachel to a set of blue pillows and settled down, removing her boots and cape. A girl smiled and eagerly scooped them up. "You look familiar…. Jun?"

The girl looked up from beneath her thick lashes. "Evening, Queen Eirika!" she chimed, leaning down and pecking Eirika on her cheek. The queen laughed and patted the girl on her head, ruffling her buns.

"Ah, Zhao Jun! How nice to see you!" Eirika was quick to embrace the girl, knocking her belongings to the ground.

Zhao Jun smiled, leaning back. "Ah, it has been too long since you've come to one of our shows, Queen! I shall ensure a great dance tonight."

"Ah, who will be dancing?" Eirika mused. "Will it be Anhilsha? I do love the Daji style of dance." Eirika leaned near to L'Arachel. "It's quite wonderful. A true show of skill from a truly elegant land. It more than rivals Jehanna and Tethys."

"Actually, I will, my highness, especially since you have come," Zhao Jun responded, a knowing smile resting on her lips. "I'll have to put on better than this. I shall announce your presence.

Eirika gripped Zhao's arm, eyebrows knitted together. "I'd… prefer you didn't. The next Queen of Rausten is with me," she said, hitching her head towards L'Arachel. L'Arachel smiled and nodded.

"Ah, I believe I can do that," Zhao finished, winking. "Well, it will between us, dear friend. I shall go and get ready." Zhao rose once more and quickly disappeared behind a curtain, waving a final goodbye to Eirika.

"Where does Zhao Jun hail from?" L'Arachel asked, relaxing onto a pile of pillows. A girl lowered a tray of cheese and she took a chunk. "Mmmm, mulberry," she mumbled around the bite. A crumble of cheese fell down her cheek.

"Ah, Zhao Jun is from Xu'qua. It's a land on the continent of Ekana."

"Wow, how exotic," L'Arachel said, taking another bite. "I like to think I'd visit one day."

"Perhaps we'll go on a politic visit. I would like to encourage trade outside of our fair Magvel."

"Yes," L'Arachel said, cheeks turning a soft pink. "I'd like that."

Suddenly, the candles above the dance pit dimmed, and the room ebbed into silence. A woman, clad in fur boas and a long, black slip of a dress, stepped onto the sand pit. "Good evening, lords and ladies, and welcome to our fair _Dalliance_. What a pleasure to have you!" The crowd erupted into applause. "My name is Hei'ri, and I am your hostess for this evening. Allow me to introduce our premier dancer, Zhao Jun of Xu'qua."

Zhao Jun stepped from the shadows behind Hei'ri, a smile upon her face. She was clad in sheer pink fabrics, accenting her golden skin. Her hair was bound in two buns, tendrils of pink rose hair dangling down to kiss her elfish ears. Two thick braids fell from the buns, resting on her shoulders. Her top was scant, a simple maroon brassier with pink fabric the same color as her hair laid over it. The same pink made up her pants, which were sheer and ballooned about her legs until they cinched at her ankles. She completed the outfit with light pink shoes, a pink scarf about her waist, and bangles matching her hair. Slung over her shoulders was a long, maroon scarf, nearly twice her size.

"Dance," Hen'ri mouthed approvingly. Zhao Jun nodded.

A rollicking beat erupted into the air, filled with the sound of zithers and castanets. Zhao Jun spun into action, hips swaying seductively, stomach muscles clenching and relaxing as she shook. Her eyes closed, as if in rapture and she twirled around the permitted of the strange, sand swirling beneath her practiced feet.

The entire crowd remained silence as the music picked up. Zhao Jun's scarf came into play, and she flicked her wrists, sending it undulating in smooth waves above her. She bent back the scarf snapping and flapping only inches above her taut stomach. Quickly, she twirled, her whole body a singular muscle as she shimmied across the stage.

With great skill, Zhao Jun tossed her arms out, the scarf snapping in a perfect arch in front of her, and she flipped, body a perfect line as it arched over the scarf. She smiled and whooped, bright red eyes opening and looked down. "For you, _nǚwáng_," Zhao Jun whispered as she bent down and gently draped her scarf about L'Arachel and Eirika shoulders. "_Yuàn dàdì mǔqīn yǔ nǐ tóng zài._" She bowed deeply, and lifted her arms as she rose, her dance complete. The crowd broke out into great applause and Zhao Jun returned to the back, ducking behind a curtain.

L'Arachel was stunned into silence. Eirika, effectively, was too.

"We should go," Eirika managed, gulping hard.

L'Arachel nodded. "I agree. Something is…"

"Yes."

Quickly, the women rose. Zhao Jun greeted them at the doorway, belongings in hand. "Good night, friends. I hope to see you again. Now shoo!" She waved them off, chuckling.

Eirika and L'Arachel quickly took her command and escaped into the night.

* * *

Something had changed between the women as soon as they exited _Dalliance_.

Their lips crashed together, a tangle of tongues. It was a desperate kiss, spurned on by the dance they had seen by Zhao Jun, by the vigor and pure sexuality demonstrated by the talented dancer. It had lit a flame in both women, and now, they struggled to break away.

"Castle Renais," L'Arachel managed, the sudden rush of heat between her leg both frightening and curious.

Stumbling, both women made their way through the district, Eirika trying hard to maintain her decorum as Queen, L'Arachel trying not to faint from the heat inside her. After what felt like hours, the twosome clambered into L'Arachel's personal chambers after paying off both Puck and L'Arachel's retinue of maids with promises of treats from Eirika's favorite bakery.

"I do not know what's overtaken me so," Eirika panted as they clambered into L'Arachel's bed. L'Arachel chuckled, hair falling about her face as she and Eirika set to undoing one another's clothes.

"I would say you are in heat, my dear," she sighed, pulling Eirika close. "Share this moment with me." Eirika eagerly obliged her, pressing her lips back to L'Arachel's', nipping at them eagerly.

Soon, they found themselves down to their underclothes, L'Arachel's shirt torn by the overeager Eirika. Both women were sticky with sweat, lust only increasing.

Eirika felt courage rise in her chest and eagerly snuck her hand down the front of L'Arachel's pants, the intensity of the heat of her loins welcoming. L'Arachel gasped and shifted, wrenching Eirika's hand slightly. She cursed and looked at L'Arachel. "Warn me next time, if you may," she chided.

"Eirika, we… we can't," L'Arachel panted, chest rising and falling beneath her torn white blouse. Oh, how she wanted to continue though. "I will not until our wedding night. We can do other things though," she said, sliding Eirika's hand from her crotch.

Eirika pulled back, a bright red mark evident on L'Arachel's creamy neck. "I… What?"

L'Arachel shifted and Eirika immediately moved. "I…" L'Arachel paused. "I…I… This is not my way, Eirika. I am not a woman of… such _desires_. I am convent raised, and an emblem of religious purity for my nation. I have always imagined consummating on my wedding day, although I desire it now."

Eirika quickly got up, forcing away the adoration, and lust, she felt for L'Arachel in that very moment. She hated herself, but she was mad, and she knew all she could do was to leave. "Very well. I shall go."

L'Arachel pulled her blouse together, eyes widening. "I… you don't have to go. Perhaps we could just lay here?" L'Arachel smiled nervously, reaching towards Eirika with her free hand.

Eirika shook her head. "No, I think it would be best if I left. I… I feel I am a fool now for misreading you."

"Eirika, don't, I just… I was frightened."

"I shall leave, nonetheless," Eirika responded.

Shifting, Eirika slid out of the door, letting it shut behind her.

* * *

**Notes:**

· Kudan is a fantasy version of Saudi Arabia.

· Akistan is a fantasy version of Ancient Iraq.

· Xu'qua is a fantasy version of the Ming Dynasty in China

· Soji is a fantasy version of Feudal Japan.

· Daji is a fantasy version of Medieval India.

· When Zhao Jun speaks to Eirika and L'Arachel at the end of her dance, she uses traditional Chinese. What she says, when translated, is: "For you, Queens. May Mother be with you." This is reference to Zhao Jun and her possibly associating with a religion akin to Daoism.

· The continent of Ekana is meant to be similar to the Asian continent of the 15th and 16th centuries.


	5. Away

It was three weeks before L'Arachel saw Eirika again.

She threw herself fiercely into classes, attending them and doing her best to receive top marks, even though her competition was her own self. Even in their joint classes, where Eirika had, of course, disappeared from, she threw herself into the actions. Her tutors took notice eagerly, pushing her harder. She relished it: it helped to burn out the growing anger she felt towards the Queen.

L'Arachel as much as she could at every meal, too, as there was no one but her maids to share it with. Now, she could loose her Raustenese reserve, dining openly with her maids and allowing her femininity to slip between large, messy bites of greasy mutton and uncrossed legs beneath the table. Although it had not been a show before, now she could truly relax: after all, Eirika seemed to avoid her like a plague.

It was until the end of the month, weeks after her initial arrival, that Eirika and her crossed paths.

L'Arachel had just been left out of lessons early. Her final tutor, a honey colored woman from the nomadic kingdom of Nonga, located on the super continent of Mubia and a revered resident in Eirika's court, had excused her from the etiquette lesson, due to Eirika's continued absence. It seemed that both L'Arachel and her tutor, Madame Razeen Kamara, were of a similar school: rather, their irritation of Eirika connected them. In fact, Madame Kamara's rage had been so fierce that her head scarf, made of shiny silk in a bright, green that rivals L'Arachel's hair, had nearly been displaced to the ground, so frazzled was she. She'd left in a huff, leaving L'Arachel feeling a bit empty for the remainder of the day.

Now, L'Arachel meandered slowly down the halls back towards the living wing. She hoped to chance upon a maid for company: after all, her supposed wife-to-be was completely missing from conversation.

_Clack, clack._

L'Arachel looked up, train of thought lost. A figure was moving quickly at her, bright blue hair pulled up into a large, messy bun, gaze hazy.

"Eirika!" L'Arachel called. Eirika rushed past, and L'Arachel gasped, turning quickly to catch up. "Where have you been?"

Eirika's face was tight, drawn with ambivalence. "Busy." She continued on. L'Arachel quickly padded after her, hitching up her skirts to simply ample after her.

L'Arachel bit back a smart remark. "What with? I've… missed you in our tutoring sessions. Madame Kamara has-"

"Yes, I know I've been gone. I had other things to attend to," Eirika curtly answered.

"Look, Eirika, if this is still about-"

Eirika jerked to a stop and turned towards L'Arachel. Gone was the haze in her vision: her eyes were sharp as a hawk's. "Look, it's not about that. I was busy: you are of no concern to me right now."

L'Arachel felt her stomach drop. "Eirika, it's fine if it is. I didn't mean to make you mad that night, I just… I'm not ready."

Eirika sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, I… I must go. My brother needs me right now." Eirika turned on her heels, quickly making her way to the end of the hall.

"But… Eirika!"

Eirika simply waved.

* * *

Once more, L'Arachel dinned with her maids.

"Dianah, I simply don't understand," she said around mouthfuls of salt pork rolls. She gulped hard, quickly snatching up her goblet and taking a long drink. "I mean, I…. What am I to do?"

Dianah sighed, toying with a thick, blonde ringlet as she chewed on her lips. "I think, Madame, that there may be little you can do. It seems the Queen is resolute to remain angry for a time."

"I disagree," another voice chimed: Li'ryu, a fairly new addition to L'Arachels retinue of maids. "Eirika is most likely feeling slighted, but more so than that, is feeling confused. Yet that is no excuse for treating out fair lady like she was in the wrong. So Milady did not desire sexual contact? Then that is that."

Rima nodded her silent assent, methodically chewing her food.

"I think that's only fair," added Esmea, a Jehannese youth. "Queen probably feels frozen out, y'know. I would too though." Her peach colored curls bobbed eagerly as she nodded.

"Well, that ain't fair!" Azzali cried, anger evident. She slammed her cocoa palms on the table top, bright amber eyes flaring. "That's no reason to treat our lady like a… like a _common_ woman! She may be Queen, but she is behaving like a right proper trollop and I-"

_Crash!_

L'Arachel's goblet clattered to the floor, and her dress was sullied, wine and food splattered across it. "You will not talk about Eirika in that manner, Azzali. Go back to your quarters. We shall talk later." She exhaled, a sharp puff through her nose. "The rest of you, you are dismissed for the evening."

Azzali's eyes widened and she dropped into a curtsey "Milady, I-"

L'Arachel held up her hand. "Go." Azzali's lip quivered and she nodded, turned on her heel, and ran from the room, shoes clicking on the stones as she made her way away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eirika dinned alone in her room.

It was late, and she had just excused herself from a meeting with her brother's council. Exhausted and hungry, she decided to dine in her room, requesting only the most splendid spread of cheese and meats. She needed the relief that only fatty, hardy foods could bring.

Her patience had been tried over the course of the past few weeks. Amidst delegating land, settling disputes amongst the aristocrats, negotiating and forging friendship treaties with Ekanese nations, and attempting to remember to each, Eirika had found herself exhausted, simply exhausted. Eirika had been in the thick of every situation: after all, once Ephriam secured a marriage with Frelia, he'd leave, and Eirika would _truly _be Queen of Renais, not that she wasn't already.

It was simply a question of if it would be a sole rule.

True, nearly a month later, she was still angry at both herself and L'Arachel. Angry at her budding feelings, at her sexual desires, at hurting L'Arachel, and, most of all, angry at not being able to look L'Arachel in the eye or even speak to her. She felt dirty, as if she had sullied L'Arachel the night after their evening in the pleasure district, and every time she thought of her, Eirika found her chest tightening in negative emotions.

Given their confrontation earlier, Eirika

_Knock, knock_. "…Eirika?"

Eirika's knee rammed against the table. "Dash it all!" She shouted, rubbing her kneecap. "Come in!" she called. She hissed under her breath as a new wave of pain shot through her leg.

L'Arachel entered, eyes cast downward. She pushed the door to behind her, leaning against it. "Good evening," she tried.

Eirika nodded, blinking slowly. "Good evening."

"May we talk, Eirika?"

Eirika nodded and motioned towards L'Arachel. She quickly crossed the room and seated herself.

"Eirika, I need you to communicate with me," she said. "I feel like you're… you're still upset over what-"

Eirika cut her off. "I'm not. I'm fine about that now. I'll be sure it won't happen again."

"Eirika, you're still not even letting me talk though!" L'Arachel countered. "I just want you to be honest!"

"I am _fine_! I made a mistake! I should have never made a pass at someone like you!" she spat.

_Silence_.

The air grew thick with unease.

"…someone like _me_?" L'Arachel's voice quivered. She clenched her hands together, eyes narrow. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I…" Eirika looked down. The damage had been done, enough so that, once more, Eirika had placed herself as L'Arachel's enemy.

"Well then, I am afraid that we have met at an impasse then, Eirika," L'Arachel whispered. "I will leave for Rausten in the morning. My maids have already packed my belongings. I…" L'Arachel's green eyes shimmered with wetness. "I should like to say I expected more from you. Especially given what I felt we had blossoming between us."

Eirika nodded mutely and motioned towards the door, barely chancing a goodbye.

* * *

"Milady, you should pursue her."

Eirika snorted at the suggestion. "What do you suppose I do, Enma?" she questioned, brushing her mare, Linde. "Take off at dawn for her homeland Rausten?" She gently ran the curry comb across the beast, and she whinnied, nudging Eirika's paused hand.

"Forgive my frankness, Queen, but as your Commandant, I think that's the only answer. Plus Eirika, it is no longer a matter of your heart," Enma answered. "It's a matter of you being a daft fool not to right what you'd caused. Plus… I suppose it is a bit a matter of your heart." Eirika tossed her curry comb to Enma and picked up a dandy brush, resolute in cleaning Linde.

"I… She," Eirika was at a lose for words. "I do not think this union will help either of us."

"Eirika, look into your heart," Enma said, tucking a lock of grey hair behind her ears. Grey eyes flashed anger and growing irritation. "You love her! So what you made a mistake. Have not we all. You did no harm by your actions until you spurred her two nights ago! Do not you understand?!"

Eirika tossed her brush to the ground, retrieving one and yanking it through Linde's mane. The horse shifted and Eirika quickly calmed her hand. "I do understand Enma! I'm not dumb! You just… you don't understand!" She yanked the brush hard, and Linde tossed her head.

Suddenly, Linde bucked, and Eirika fell to the ground, rubbing her hip, more in shock than injured. "Even Linde thinks you an stubborn brat, milady." Enma chanced a smile, but it came off more as a smirk upon soft pink lips. Eirika rolled her eyes as she extended her hand. Enma quickly helped her to her feet. "Now, what don't I understand?"

Eirika sighed and motioned for Enma to follow. They exited the stables, crossing a small section of bridge until they reached a worn stone bench. Eirika clambered onto it and jumped, hands wrapping around a branch of a solid tree. She pulled herself up and relaxed, sighing. Enma gladly settled for the bench. "Enma, I… I tried to take advantage of L'Arachel near a month ago. I… We were heated and when she said stop, I did so, but I felt so upset with the situation that… I don't know, I tried to avoid her." She gulped, the next words coming out softly. "I feel I am no better than a man that does the same to women and is jailed for the crime."

"Eirika," Enma began. "You are no rapist. You stopped when L'Arachel said so, correct?"

"Yes, but then I left angry-" Enma pressed a finger to her own lips, nodding.

"Eirika, we all get upset sometimes, yet you stopped. While I admonish your treatment of L'Arachel, you did stop. You must move past this moment so as not to have it reoccur." She smiled slightly. "Plus, the marriage is still salvageable. I'm sure the King would agree."

"Enma, my brother has already become resolute in this being a single rule. Given my relationship with L'Arachel, I… I think it may be best. He'll just have to ensure heirs for both Frelia and Renais."

"What is your choice then? Will you stay your hand or follow the buds in your heart?" Enma asked, looking up at Eirika. Eirika's gaze fell.

"I want to follow her. I… It is what I prefer." The words felt true, resonating in Eirika's heart. She felt her gut clench and her cheeks warm, and knew that what she said was honest.

"Very well," Enma said, rising up from the bench. She dusted herself off and looked towards the castle. "We ride before dawn. Try to settle your heart before then, my Queen."

* * *

Notes:

· Nonga is a fictional version of Morocco.

· Mubia is a fictional version of Africa.

· Razeen Kamara's head scarf is supposed to be representational of the Islamic _hijab_. Much like the women seen in the previous chapter, it is a sign of her religion.


End file.
